Hey, Daniel, I swear I won't forget you
by GeekyZelda
Summary: Remember that Episode Masters Of All Time, when Danny goes back in time to keep Vlad from getting the ecto-acne? This is the story of Danny meeting his alter-ego Maddie & Vlad's son. That sounds a bit lame. 2 Timelines collide! I am not a VladxMaddie shipper I just did it for this story. Rated T for 2 or 3 words I don't really feel like getting in trouble for :).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **Hallo! First I want to say thanks for checking this out even with that crappy description. I've had this story on my mind for a while now and I'm really glad i finally wrote it down. This story should only be 2 or 3 chapters but who knows what will happen. I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors (I tend to be comma happy & apparently paragraph happy 0.o). I tried my best but it doesn't help that I don't have anyone to proof read this. Anyway I'll leave you be, enjoy!**

* * *

Daniel hadn't had the best of days at school. It had started the night before when he was forced to stay up until 1 AM to finish a group project. He had finished his part hours before but his group hadn't done squat. Daniel would have left them to flounder if he hadn't desperately needed the grade. That was only the first layer of the cake. The filling was the pop quiz in math and the surprise C+ on his AP test. The second layer was getting his lunch money stolen leaving him starving. And the best part of the day, the icing on the cake was the fact that today was Friday (that actually was a good thing)!

Daniel sighed. It wasn't easy, his life. When other kids found out that his father is the owner of the Green Bay Packers they get super stoked. The downfall is when they learn that Daniel himself was not so athletic, well usually that's when they kick him in the gut or steal his lunch money.

Daniel trudged up the steps of his mansion. Knowing Daniel's mother she'll want to talk about his day but all Daniel wanted to do was flop down on his bed and sleep the last of it away. Somehow Daniel would find a way to bypass the conversation.

Daniel pushed open the large front door to his home and called into the sweeping foyer, "I'm home."

"Hi, Sweetie!" Maddie came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "How was your day?"

Daniel could tell something was up right away. His mother was acting distracted, Maddie was never distracted. Whatever it was Daniel didn't want to be a part of it. He could almost hear his bed calling his name.

"Not so great mom," Daniel said as he crossed the foyer to the grand staircase.

"Oh really? Tell me about it." Maddie leaned against the door frame trying to look casual.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "no thanks mom. I'm going to take a nap."

Daniel started up the staircase but his mother wasn't having it. Maddie practically ran across the foyer and jumped in front of her son stopping him in his tracks, "Daniel talk to me. We never talk anymore."

Daniel raised both eyebrows, "Mom, we talk all the time. I just want to nap for an hour then we can talk." Daniel pushed passed his mother and continued up the stairs.

Maddie

Maddie was in shock. Her son had never blown her off so easily before.

"Daniel, come back here and tell me what's wrong." Maddie's son kept walking; he had made it to the top of the staircase and was turning into the hallway. Maddie had to get her son to listen to her; it was now or never. Maddie took a deep breath before saying in a rush, "I have something to tell you!" but still her son ignored her. The last she saw of him was a wisp of red hair turning around the corner.

Daniel

Daniel would have time later to feel guilty for ignoring his mom but currently he was too tired to care. Daniel trudged down the long hallway dragging his feet on the carpet. The door to his room was a very welcoming sight. Daniel pushed the door open dreaming only about dropping onto his bed and passing out. What Daniel saw made him drop his backpack and his jaw plummet.

There was a person in his bed.

_ There was a person in his bed_.

_ Why_ the _hell_ was there a _stranger_ in _his_ bed?

"Sweetie?" Daniel jumped a mile high. While Daniel had been trying to figure out who was in his bed Maddie had come up behind him.

"Mom, why is there a person in my bed?" Daniel asked in shock.

Maddie sighed, "If you had listened to me earlier you would know. Come on, let's go to the kitchen and I can explain."

Daniel left his backpack on the floor and followed his mother down the hall, down the staircase and into the kitchen. Daniel sat at the table and Maddie ran to the oven to rescue burning cookies.

Daniel watched his mother fumble with the hot pan before asking, "Sooo, why is there a kid in my bed?"

Maddie was quiet while she transferred cookies to a cooling rack. After she was done she said, "He collapsed on the front steps around mid-day."

"What?" Daniel was shocked into silence for the second time that afternoon. His father often complained about organizations coming to him for money (or cheese samples). It was odd to Daniel that his parents would help this one kid.

Maddie turned to face her son, "He rang the doorbell and when we answered he said-" Maddie steadied herself before continuing, "He called me mom."

"He what!?" Daniel exclaimed.

Maddie nodded, "After he collapsed, he looked exhausted, and we carried him up to your room.

Daniel was quiet while he absorbed the new information. Maddie turned back to the counter and began cutting vegetables Daniel hadn't noticed before.

"So, what's the plan then?" Daniel asked his mother.

"Well the boy can't very well stay in your bed can he?" Daniel turned in his seat to find his father standing in the doorway.

"Hey, dad," Daniel said.

"Hello son. How long have you been home?" Vlad asked as he crossed the kitchen for a glass of water.

Daniel shrugged, "Long enough to find a stranger in my bed."

"Courtesy of your mother," Vlad said gesturing toward Maddie with his glass.

Maddie put her knife down and her hands on her hips; "We couldn't just leave him half dead on the doorstep."

Vlad smiled at his wife, "I know Maddie. I love how willing you are to help others."

Daniel looked away as his parents kissed. He wasn't one for P.D.A. in the first place let alone when it was his parents. After a second Maddie went back to her vegetables and Vlad sat at the table to read the newspaper. Daniel was about to stand and leave the kitchen (to do what he wasn't sure. It's not like he could go back up to his room) when a throat cleared behind him. The family looked up and Daniel got his first look at the stranger who'd taken over his bed.

The boy was about his height. He had messy raven black hair and startlingly icy blue eyes. Daniel stared at the boy and the boy stared right back. Something was off about him, Daniel could feel it but he couldn't put his finger on it. Daniel stood and moved closer to the boy (but not too close). The boy looked just as startled as Daniel felt. The staring contest lengthened and Daniel realized why the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. It was like Daniel was staring into a mirror. The stranger looked almost exactly like him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked right as Maddie said, "Sweetie, are you alright?"

Daniel chose to ignore his mother again and reply to his clone, "I should be asking you seeing that you are in my house."

"Your house!?" the boy cried looking surprised, "this is your house? Who are you?" the boy seemed to ask the question to himself rather than Daniel.

"Son, stop scaring the boy," Vlad scolded his child.

"I'm scaring him?" Daniel asked incredulously turning to his father. Behind him Daniel heard the boy say, "Son? Oh my God."

Daniel turned back to the boy. The more Daniel looked at him the more Daniel realized they didn't look as alike as he had initially thought. The boy had a different nose and a softer jaw line. Plus Daniel's eyes were a much darker shade of blue. It took Daniel a second to realize that the boy had turned a pale shade of green and looked ready to lose his lunch. Maddie must have noticed because she rushed over to the boy and him down in Daniel's recently vacated seat. The movement seemed to make his nausea worse.

"Here, let me get you some water," Maddie said running to retrieve a glass. The boy accepted the drink and took a long sip. When the boy had turned a more natural color Vlad ventured to ask, "Come now, son, what's your name?"

The boy glanced at Daniel and hesitated before saying, "Danny.'

"Really now? I take it that's short for Daniel?" Vlad sounded intrigued but Daniel could see it in his father's eyes he didn't believe the stranger.

"How fun, that's our son's name too," Maddie said. Daniel wasn't as good at reading his mother as he was his father but he doubted Maddie believed the boy either.

The boy, Danny, nodded and gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, it is surprisingly enough." Danny's eyes flickered to Daniel again.

"So where are you from, Danny?" Maddie asked going back to making dinner. Daniel thought he heard her hesitate a second before saying Danny's name.

Danny shifted a bit but didn't relax, "Umm, Amity Park."

"Oh really?" Vlad said putting down his newspaper, "I hear it's a very peaceful place."

Danny laughed for the first time then quickly covered his mouth like he'd done something wrong. "It's not so quiet as I know it."

Vlad smiled, "Well I'm sure it's different when you live in a place."

"Haha, yeah I guess." Danny said.

"Daniel could you go set the table for dinner, please?" Maddie suddenly interrupted. Danny looked like he was about to rise from his chair before Daniel said, "Sure mom."

Daniel still wasn't sure about this kid. He especially didn't like how 'Danny' just happened to have the same name as him. Plus, Daniel thought, There's still something wrong with this kid.

Daniel couldn't figure out what it was. Danny seemed to make no noise when he moved or like he had the need to breathe. Daniel shook his head. He'd have to question the kid later. Now had to be a good son and set the table, unfortunately.

Danny

Danny was grossed out. Gross didn't even cover it. He was disgusted. Danny hadn't thought that changing one thing about the past would affect his future so drastically.

Seeing his dad in ghost garb was freaky and sickening (in more ways than one). Now seeing his mom married to Vlad, Danny could barely handle it! AND they had a kid. Gross. To think that his mom and Vlad had- NO. Danny had to scream at himself to derail that train of thought. AND his name was Daniel too. The thought that in another reality Danny was some red-haired, gangly kid with his nose in the air son of his arch-nemesis made him feel sick to his stomach. To top it off they had the same name. Somehow Danny felt that he would have felt better if the kid had been named Jeff or Death Embodied or Son of a Creepy Relationship That Should Have never Happened or, heck, even Vlad Jr.! Just something other than Daniel. Now Danny somehow had to fix this mess he'd made.

Danny's only hope was that his mom still had a ghost portal but now he wasn't even sure she owned a jumpsuit! To see his mom all matronly scared Danny more then he'd like to admit.

Danny would have to find that portal; his life depended on it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay you made it! So this is my first fanfiction ever and I greatly appreciate you guys reviewing. I neeeeed it especially since I have no one to review it before I upload the story besides myself. To be honest I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully very soon because this was written over the period of a few days. However, I am at a bit of a standstill. I know where I want to go I just have to get there kind of thing. Anyway Thank you again! I hope you will watch this story and review it I greatly appreciate it! Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Before I begin I want to answer some questions left in the reviews. The time thing will be confronted soon. There's foreshadowing in this chapter see if you catch it ;). What I know about time confuses me greatly so bear(stupid homophones) with me please! The reason I kept the name as Daniel is addressed at the end of this chapter because I want you guys to think about it(remember the beginning of the episode)! By the way I'm sorry this chapter's short. I've had a very busy week. My school went to regions with drama. And I'm a Girl Scout selling cookies. My troop decided to have ten billion cookie booths this year so yeah you could say I've been busy. Anyway I'll get out of your hair, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Dinner was an intervention.

Maddie had made meatball subs with extra cheese, Daniel's favorite but tonight they tasted like dirt. Daniel was also drinking chocolate milk, which he hadn't had in five years. When Maddie had asked The Danny Kid what he would like to drink the guy had the indecency to ask for the same thing. That impertinent son of a bitch.

Vlad kept asking The Danny Kid to, "Tell him about himself." Maddie kept asking the kid about phone numbers or addresses but The Danny Kid kept dodging questions or not giving a straight answer.

Looking back on it Daniel realized the only thing he knew about this intruder was that his name was Danny, his parents had been in an accident and he came from Amity Park (wherever that was).

After many awkward silences and staring at plates dinner was over. The Danny Kid helped clear the table and even wash the dishes. Daniel couldn't figure this kid out. If he was in his shoes Daniel would have faked a headache or something so he wouldn't have to help.

Once everything was cleaned Maddie asked Daniel to show Danny to a guest room. Unable to find a way out of it Daniel was forced to show The Danny Kid around.

The pair walked silently down the West corridor. Every once in a while Daniel had to turn and check that The Danny Kid was still behind him. This kid is as silent as a ghost is; the thought gave Daniel chills. Something was weird about this kid. The feeling of weirdness Daniel had felt when he first saw The Danny Kid had returned stronger than ever.

After a while The Danny Kid spoke up, "What is your problem?"

Daniel stopped in his tracks, "My problem?" he asked spinning around to face The Danny Kid, "You, kind sir, are my_ problem_. _You're_ the one who invaded _my_ home. _You're_ the one who slept in my _bed_. You're the one who somehow managed to get on my parents' good sides! Something I hadn't even thought possible! _You're_ the one who called _my _mother mom! What the hell was that?" Seeing the stunned look on The Danny Kid's face amused Daniel more than he had thought it would.

"What?"

Seeing a hurt expression made a wave of guilt crash down on Daniel. He hadn't meant to snap at the kid. Daniel had had a very long and very tiring day plus he was starting to fall asleep on his feet, not a good sign.

Before Daniel could apologize a closet to his right popped open spilling junk across the hallway.

"Damn it!" Daniel screamed at the ceiling. Could his day get any worse?

"Hey," The Danny Kid said, "It's alright, we'll just clean it up."

Daniel took a deep breath, trying to calm his quickly fraying nerves, "Right" he said. Daniel took another deep breath before bending down to pick up a vacuum. "This closet has issues. My mom complains about it all the time. She says the doorknob is too short or something stupid like that."

"What is all of this stuff?" The Danny Kid asked. He held up a carpet foamer in one hand.

"Um, cleaning supplies," Daniel said it like The Danny Kid was stupid. Daniel's foot kicked a thermos out of the junk pile, "Among other things, apparently."

The Danny Kid gave Daniel a look full of sass; "It doesn't look like cleaning supplies to me."

The pair started to shove the stuff back into the closet; "Well what does it look like then?" Daniel dared to ask as he tried to play Tetris with a box and the vacuum.

"Ghost hunting supplies, maybe."

Daniel stopped for a second and the box tumbled to the floor landing on his foot.

"Ow! Ghost-what? You believe in ghosts? What are you five years old?" The Danny Kid leaned against the junk to keep it in the closet while Daniel pushed the door closed and nursed a sore toe.

"No, fifteen actually" The Danny kid retorted.

The door put up a fight but using their combined effort the pair conquered the junk/cleaning supplies monster.

Once they were done the pair stood staring at the closet. The Danny Kid suddenly laughed out of the blue, "Organized my butt."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Oh! Umm earlier my mo- a friend of mine said all women are organized."

"Oh, well that doesn't describe my mother."

"No it doesn't," After seeing the look on Daniel's face The Danny Kid added, "Seem like it. It doesn't seem like she's very organized."

Daniel shook his head and turned around to be confronted by the stupid thermos. Daniel bent and snatched it from the floor. "Look," he said holding it up, "An escapee."

The Danny Kid smiled, "I guess he didn't want to go back in that black hole of a closet."

"Ha, I wouldn't want to either," Daniel tucked the thermos under his arm, "There is no way I am ever intentionally opening that closet again."

There was a sudden bang from behind the shut door making both boys jump. Smoke started pouring out from the crack between the floor and the closet door. Daniel swore, turned on his heels and bolted away down the hallway hoping The Danny Kid was behind him.

Danny

The boys ran from the scene of the crime for longer than should have been possible in a normal house. Long enough for Danny to begin to worry about his sides splitting.

When that door burst open a spike of hope warmed Danny's core. His mom still had her ghost hunting gear! That meant she's still the same Maddie (Wow, that's cool to say!) and knowing her she'll have a working ghost portal. Now Danny's only problem was Daniel. The hero side of him couldn't just leave the poor creep here alone. What would happen to him when the timeline gets fixed? Danny knew just enough about time to understand that it would be nothing good. Daniel was a bit of a jerk but how many times had Danny saved Dash?

Danny sighed. He'd have to worry about the Daniel question later. For now when they eventually found the guest room Danny was going to sleep and when he was positive everyone in the house was dead out he would look for the portal.

All of this Danny had thought as he and Daniel ran away from the explosion. Finally, at long last, Daniel slowed to a stop and leaned against a wall.  
"I think…we're safe…here," Daniel said between pants.

"Tell me…again, why…did we run…away?" Danny asked nursing a major cramp near his kidney.  
Daniel held up a finger, "Let me…catch my breath."

Danny nodded and leaned his head down in an effort to slow his heart. After a while Daniel spoke, "We ran because I don't want my parents to think I intentionally blew up the cleaning supplies. Besides, what if it exploded even more?"

"So, you panicked?" Danny summed up crossing his arms.

"What? No way! I'm not a chicken." Daniel threw up his defensive shield and Danny raised his hands in defeat but he couldn't wipe the smug look off his face.

Daniel crossed his arms and put his foot on the wall he was leaning against. Rolling his eyes he said, "That's your room." and jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the door on his right.

Danny walked forward and put his hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it.

"It's not rigged if that's what you're worried about," Daniel said reading Danny's mind. Danny gave Daniel a suspicious look but didn't argue he just pushed the door open.

Inside was the biggest bedroom Danny had ever seen and after seeing Daniel's room that was saying something. The room was big enough to fit at least four of Danny's back home side by side. A four-post bed was opposite the door and another door was to the right, probably leading to a bathroom, to the left was a huge wardrobe. A small "Whoa," escaped Danny's lips against his will.

"Hey," Daniel said behind Danny making him jump. Daniel was standing behind Danny in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, still in shock.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," Daniel said. Danny was surprised. The jerks he usually helped (Dash and co.) never apologized,  
"I'm just really tired. I had a very late night and an even longer day. I guess what I'm trying to say is, truce?" Daniel stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Danny hesitated, staring at Daniel's outstretched arm. "Hey," the guy said shaking his arm a bit, "I don't have that great of arm muscles you know."  
Danny gulped. Something in the back of his mind was advising against touching Daniel but Danny ignored it. He raised his arm and made to grasp Daniel's hand, "Tru-OW!"

"AHG!" Daniel cried at the same time.

The second the boys hands touched a sharp spike of pain pierced Danny's brain and rooted itself there. Daniel snatched his hand away from Danny and held onto his head like he was trying to keep it together. Danny wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell to his knees as he fought off a wave of nausea for what felt like the tenth time that day.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel growled rubbing his temples. As the initial wave of nausea subsided Danny stood using the door for support. "I have no idea." Danny replied taking deep breaths. After a beat Danny said, "I'm going to lay down."

Daniel nodded then stopped looking a little green. "See ya," Daniel turned away and walked down the hall without an answer and Danny pushed the door closed.

As he stumbled to the bed Danny went over the events of the day in the back of his mind. All in all it could have been a lot worse. Danny wasn't sure how mush worse but he wasn't necessarily willing to find out. He had had worse days with Pariah Dark and the ghost knight or meeting Dan or dealing with losing his memory after Sam accidentally-Sam. The thought of her and Tucker on their deathbeds brought Danny back to reality. His friends were in danger and it was up to him to save them. Danny pushed himself up to full height Time to get down to business.

"I'm going gho-"Danny began before another wave of nausea racked his body. "Crap" Danny said as he plopped down on the bed. Looks like business would have to wait.

Danny sighed. He'd have to be more careful about going ghost in this house. He'd already almost blown his cover by calling his mom 'mom'. Plus his mom still had her fighting equipment (How she had kept it from "We don't talk about ghosts in this house" Vlad Danny had no idea) and Daniel now had a Fenton thermos (Danny doubted the kid knew how to use it. The kid seemed just as ignorant of Maddie's (Still cool!) ghost ventures a Vlad was).

Danny's worries faded to the back of his mind as he lay down fully clothed, on the plush bed. He would get the thermos later. Now Danny was going to recover his strength with a much-needed nap.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, you made it! So I'm sorry if there are major mistakes in this chapter. When I put it into the website the format was screwed up and something funky happened and yeah. Anyway, have you guessed? Well make one quick cuz here it comes(prepare for something anti-climatic)! I kept the name as Daniel because Maddie would have chosen the name. When Danny meets jack as a lonely guy he says, "Danny? That's a stupid name" and mentions that his cat's name is Jasmine. Seeing this Jack named the first child and Maddie named the second. I figured that Vlad would let Maddie have her way because he's so obsessed with her. I hope that the next chapter has much more action than this one & I hope this one wasn't too boring. Anyway read & review please! It keeps me going. I never realized the value of a long review before! Alright, until next time, GeekyZelda!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me forever to put this chapter out! I just wanted to make it a perfect as I could (it still needs work *dies*).

UGH _action_. UGH_ HUMOR_. UGH _WRITING WELL!_ Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

"You would think the kid would have more decency than that," Tucker's voice came through Daniel's headset between the sound of phasers blasting in the background.

"I know right? He was gaping at the room like a fish out of water or something," Daniel replied.

It was one in the morning and once again Daniel was wide-awake but this time it was by his own choice, sort of.

After his awful encounter with The Danny Kid Daniel stumbled back to his room numb with pain. His head was throbbing like his brain was trying to escape. The second his head hit the pillow he passed out fully clothed. It was the first time Daniel had gone to bed early in years.

The irritatingly familiar buzz of his cell phone woke him from a deep sleep. Bleary eyed, Daniel picked up the hell-made machine to find 20 text messages and 3 missed calls all of which were from his friend Tucker. As Daniel was trying to access his voicemail, half asleep, the phone rang again with an incoming call. Daniel sat up putting his feet on the floor before answering.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up," He said around a mouth that felt like it was full of cotton.

As soon as Daniel had the words out of his mouth Tucker said, "High time you pick up! Crash Nebula updated and we have to be the first ones to whip alien butt and save the galaxy." Daniel didn't say anything; he had fallen back asleep.

"Daniel? Are you there? Daniel, you aren't grasping the gravity of this situation! My avatar is running around the red star galaxy _alone_. I need you dude!"

The phone slipped out of Daniel's hand and dropped to the floor making a muffled clatter pass through the phone line. Tucker swore and the line went dead.

Meanwhile, Daniel was having a dream. He was in an unfamiliar place. Somehow, as is often the way of dreams, Daniel knew it was a science lab. The walls were made or iron and the counters at the sides of the room were piled high with trash, papers, and other nonsensical items Daniel didn't recognize. All the equipment faced a large octagonal hole in the wall.

Suddenly, Daniel was standing in front of the hole pulling on a white jump suit. Someone, a girl, slapped a strange looking D on his chest.  
Next Daniel was stepping into the hole. He walked a few feet forward and lost his footing. He leaned against the wall to balance himself and accidentally pressed a switch. Great pain assaulted Daniel's body and a bloodcurdling scream ripped out of his throat.  
Daniel woke with a yell and almost face planted off his bed.

He had had the dream before, almost every night. People say it's not possible to die in dreams but Daniel felt he had proof other wise. Every time he had that dream Daniel swore he woke up because his heart had stopped beating.

Daniel put his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. The headache had returned but not as strongly. Instead of a full throttle pounding it was now a dull ache at the back of his head and behind his eyes.

His phone lit up at his feet and Daniel sighed. Tucker wasn't giving in tonight. He reached down, picked up the phone, and finally answered.  
"What, Tucker?"

"Oh good you're actually awake this time! Turn on your computer now. You're playing this game with me whether you like it or not."  
And that's how Daniel ended up awake in the wee hours of the night playing a computer game.  
"Cover me Daniel, I'm running in!" Tucker suddenly yelled over the headset.

Tucker's avatar ran forward while he screamed a battle cry. Daniel charged in after him giving a small yell of his own. Daniel destroyed Galaxy Warrior Robots while Tucker sped to the other side of the room to sabotage a power system.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Remember that Sam Manson girl?" Tucker asked.

"The one goth who went to see Temple of Doom with us? What about her?"

Tucker flipped a lever and the robots fell to pieces. A door to the left of the screen slid open and the avatars jogged through.  
"She asked me if we wanted to go see that new Divergent movie. I think she likes you, dude."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Tucker you think every girl who looks at us is thinking of hooking up."

"Whatever dude. She asked me to specifically invite you and I've seen the way you look at her. I'm just sayin' that you need to grab the merchandise before it flies off the shelves. If you know what I mean."

Daniel grimaced at Tuckers bad metaphor. Sam was pretty and kind of cute. Daniel thought of Sam's short black hair and the way she always had a small ponytail that seemed to defy gravity. He thought of the curve of her smile and, more specifically, the curve of her hips. Thinking of the way she walked almost made Daniel laugh. Sam always stomped around in her combat boots like she was the one in charge. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to ask her out on a date. Daniel could totally go for someone who's as much as an outcast as he is.

"Whoa, what is this?" Tucker asked bringing Daniel back to Earth.

While Daniel had been daydreaming Tucker had run into the next room and Daniel's avatar had fallen behind. He trotted after to find the next room split into a huge canyon. Two rock faces reached almost all the way to the top of the ceiling. On one side a holo-ladder traced it's way to the top of the cliff.

"Whoa, indeed," Daniel agreed, "What are we supposed to do here?"

"It looks like that one kids movie. Umm, Finding Nemo! It reminds me of Finding Nemo."

"How did you remember that? I haven't seen that movie in forever."

"My younger cousins are visiting this week. Anyway, that's not important. We need to get to the other side."

"You do realize that as soon as we go in there the walls will start to close on us."

"Yep! Which is why we're going to play this like the movie. You go through the crevasse and I'll go over the top. That way if one of us gets crushed the undead one can go on."

"What if you die and I'm left playing here alone?"

"I can see your screen. I'll be your guide, dude! I can lead you to victory."

Daniel gave an exasperated sigh, "Tucker! That's insane, you're going to die and something bad is going to happen so I end up losing the game. I am not going in there"

"Come on man! Don't you trust me?"

"About as much as I should trust a random stranger I met on the Internet and have seen in person, like, five times."

Tucker was quiet for a second before saying, "Good point."

Daniel sighed, "Let's do this."

Tucker whooped, "This is what the last twenty levels have been about, baby! Let's do this shit."

Daniel smiled at his friend's excitement. Tucker always got excited about computer games. Well, anything having to do with technology really.

"Alright, I'm going to climb this ladder then we'll go on my count, OK?"

"Yeah, sure" Daniel said rubbing his eyes while Tucker's avatar climbed the ladder.

"So, what do you plan to do about that Danny guy?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, right. Him" Daniel had forgotten The Danny Kid while remembering Sam. Daniel shrugged then remembering Tucker couldn't see him said, "I don't know. Unless you have any bright ideas for me."

"Nope. No ideas at all, sorry dude," Tucker's avatar made it to the top of the cliff and Tucker asked, "Alright, you ready?"

"Yep."

"Set?"

"Yes, Tucker." For a second Daniel thought he heard someone snicker behind him.

"Alright, alright, three… Two…One…Go!" Daniel double tapped the W key and the two avatars took off running. About half of the way into the crack the walls began to close in on his screen.

"Ack! Tucker, the walls!"

"I know the ceiling is falling, too. Remember those speed packs?"

"The what?"

"The speed packs from the beginning of the ship that we thought we would never have to use. Use it, now!"

Daniel clicked an icon shaped like a man running on the bottom of his screen that he had forgotten about. The walls blurred at Daniel's sudden burst of speed.

"Ahhh!"

"Woo hoo!"

Daniel shot out of the rocks right as they began to touch. He turned around in time to see Tucker's avatar jump from the top of the cliffs to land in a crouch.

"We did it!" Daniel cried.

"Heck yeah we did it! Dance boy, dance!" Daniel watched as Tucker's avatar started to dance a jig. He laughed, "That's awesome! How did you do that?"

"Press the Alt, S, and space bar all at once," Tucker instructed. Daniel obeyed and watched as his screen went into third person mode and his avatar began to moon walk. "This is great."

"Haha, yeah"

Daniel heard a laugh behind him.

"Wow, the surround sound on this headset is really impressive."

"Really," Tucker asked, "What set do you have?"

"Umm the TX IV. They were on sale at Target a while ago."

Tucker was quiet for a second, "You sure dude?"

"Yeah, positive. They say so on the side."

"Daniel, that version doesn't have surround sound." Daniel could hear the frown in his friend's voice.

"Well then-" Daniel broke off as something behind his started wobbling, "Tucker hang on."

"What? No, Daniel we can't stop now. The boss is in the next chamber and we need two people to beat him. We could have the red star headquarters under our control before morning!"

"Tucker there may or may not be a potential robber in my house."

"But-!" Tucker's cry was cut from Daniel's ears when he pulled off the headset.

Daniel bent down and pulled a baseball bat out from under the desk. A late birthday present from his father a few years back.  
Spinning around Daniel asked, "Who's there?"

No reply, the room was empty.

Daniel crossed the room to his dresser and found the offending noisemaker. His alarm clock had fallen over and was now rocking forward on its face. Weird, Daniel thought. The clock was perfectly stable. There was no way it would fall forward without human assistance.

"What the heck?" he said, or would have said if the green glob of goo hadn't so rudely interrupted.

A giant splotch of disgustingness flew past Daniel's head and attached itself to the wall. Daniel screamed and turned around to have a sudden stare down with a huge man.

He wore large armor like a knight from a video game. His face was concealed behind a mask with intricate designs cut in it that flowed throughout his entire suit and glowed green. A bright, lime green plume styled like fire flowed out of his helmet and fell down his back. The knight held an uncharacteristic staff with a sharp crystal poised at the top. The longer Daniel looked at the figure the more he somehow convinced himself the guy was glowing.

"Who the hell are you?" Daniel exclaimed, frightened out of his mind. The Knight Guy was freaky.

"Where is the halfa?" The Knight Guy ignored Daniel's question and pointed his crystal at Daniel's chest, "Tell me now or perish."

"I, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Daniel stammered throwing his hands in the air, dropping the bat.

"Then you are of no use to me."

The Knight Guy made a sweeping motion and something slammed into Daniel's side with the force of a freight train. Daniel was knocked off his feet and his back slammed into a wall. Or what Daniel thought was a wall.

Wheezing Daniel opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of his hallway.

"What!" Daniel's confusion grew when a boy stood up next to him. The boy was extremely pale, had bright unnaturally white hair, and glowing electric green eyes as bright as Knight Guy's plume.

"Who-?"

"No time!" The boy cut Daniel off and reached down to pull him to his feet. Goose bumps erupted on Daniel's skin for the boy's touch.

"Run!" The boy screamed and took off running noiselessly down the hall. Daniel had no choice but to follow. Daniel caught up to the boy with ease.

"What is going on?" Daniel yelled his voice shaking as his feet pounded the floor.

"Hang on a minute," the kid glanced behind them and his eyes widened. Daniel glanced back to see the knight bolting toward them quickly gaining, "Oh my fu-"

"Hold on to me!" The kid grabbed Daniel's upper arm and pulled him into the wall, into the wall.

The kid and Daniel stepped out of the wall on the other side, "Oh my God. Oh my God. What's happening?"

"Shush!" The white haired kid hushed Daniel. Daniel tried to rip his arm out of Whitey's grip of steel and failed.

"What is with you?" Daniel cried.

"Would you just be quiet for one minute? I'm trying to form a plan here," Whitey jumped into the air and next thing Daniel knew he was flying through the ceiling.

"Ack!" Daniel gripped Whitey's arm as tight as he could as he felt his feet leave the floor. Whitey popped up through the floor into a bathroom and shook his head, "No." Whitey kept flying dragging Daniel by the arm. He came out of the floor of another dinning room.

"How many dinning rooms do you people need?" Whitey asked as he pulled Daniel out of the floor. Daniel was shaking too hard to reply. Whitey tugged Daniel, who was still holding onto Whitey like a vice grip, to a corner of the room by the door. The pair crouched there and Whitey peered around the doorway.

"I think we'll be okay here for a second," he muttered to himself.

Daniel gulped loudly, "I'm dreaming. This is all a continuation of that stupid nightmare."

The kid perked up at that, "Nightmare?"

"None of your business, Whitey," Daniel muttered.

The kid rolled his eyes and peered around the doorway again. Daniel took the moment to inspect his savior.

Whitey was wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves and white boots. The way he stood commanded attention and the way he spoke made Daniel want to obey. He seemed to glow with a white aura and his voice had a strange echo to it. On Whitey's chest was a familiar looking D.

"Where did you get that symbol?" Daniel blurted.

"Shh!" without looking back Whitey put a hand over Daniel's mouth.

"Here he comes," Whitey turned back to Daniel, really looking at him for the first time.

"I'm going to take my hand away. I need you to hear me out for less than a minute, okay?" Daniel nodded and Whitey let go of him.

The second the kid let go Daniel felt his core warm. His goose bumps went down and Daniel could breathe normally again. He hadn't realized this kids touch affected him so heavily.

Whitey sat back and ran a hand through his hair. In a rush he said, "I have no idea who or what this ghost is. I've never seen him before. I need you to trust me. Trust that I'll get you out of here. Can you do that?"

Daniel nodded, speechless.

"Okay, the ghost is coming around the corner. Be silent." Whitey reached a hand out to grab Daniel's hand. Daniel flinched and scooted away, not wanting to feel the cold in his core again. Whitey hesitated for a second saying, "Trust me." Before continuing to reach and this time Daniel didn't scoot away.

Whitey picked up Daniel's hand and closed his eyes. A small wave of cold passed through the intertwined hands and Daniel felt a tingling start in his wrist and spread throughout his limbs. He looked down to find that his entire body had disappeared. Daniel gasped and Whitey shushed him. Whitey had disappeared too. For a second Daniel thought the kid had left him until he realized Whitey was still holding his hand.

Daniel looked up to see Knight Guy walking down the hallway toward the hidden pair. Daniel pushed his bruised back into the wall when the knight poked his head in the doorway.

"Where are you hiding boy?" Guy muttered to himself. Knight Guy gave a thorough glance around the room before he pulled his head back out and continued noiselessly down the hall.

After a while Daniel realized he could see himself and Whitey again. Whitey had his eyes closed, an eerie sight. Daniel gave Whitey's hand a squeeze to make sure the kid wasn't dead.

"Don't do that, please."

Daniel jumped and obeyed. _Who is this kid?_ Daniel thought. _Why won't I wake up?_ Daniel heard once that you only dream about people you've seen before and Daniel was positive he'd never seen this kid before. Daniel thought about pinching himself but stopped his hand midway when he thought about all he'd been through in one night. _So, I'm not dreaming?_

"Okay, I think we're safe," Whitey suddenly and he tugged his hand out of Daniel's. "He's on the other side of the house."

Daniel took that as an okay to talk. "What's going on? Who are you? Who was that creep? _What are you people doing in my home_!?" Daniel's voice was teetering on the edge of hysteria. Whitey must have heard it.

"Whoa, calm down. Here, take three breaths with me," Whitey moved his hands in a sweeping motion as he breathed, "In and out, in and out." Daniel ignored him and almost stared hyperventilating.

"Come on, Daniel. Breathe with me, please." Daniel almost missed Whitey saying his name, almost.

Daniel finally took a deep breath, held it, and released it. The pair breathed together until Whitey was satisfied.

"Okay. Now, one question at a time."

Daniel took a moment to collect his thoughts before asking, "What's going on?" Whitey chewed his lower lip.

"Of course you start with the hardest question. If you want the truth, I don't know exactly. I've never met this ghost before but he's powerful. Power, like, radiates off him. It's weird the only other ghost I've met who felt like this was-" Whitey broke off and muttered something that sounded like, "Cockward."

"Ghosts. Wait. Don't tell me that you think Knight guy's a ghost."

Whitey glared at Daniel, "You have got to be kidding me. Yes, I believe that guy is a ghost! I believe he is dead, as much as I believe you are one hundred percent human. I can not believe that after all you just saw, after all you have been through today you still don't believe in ghosts. Ignorance may be bliss but it can also lead to stupidity. You have to accept this world you've been dragged into. Whether you like it or not!"

Daniel tried to pass the shock on his face off as annoyance before he snapped, "Fine, you crazy freak! Who the hell are you, Whitey?"

Unfazed Whitey raised an eyebrow; "You're really creative with names, aren't you?"

Daniel gave him his best death glare. "What's your name, smartass?"

Whitey glared back at Daniel with just enough venom to remind Daniel of someone else, whom he couldn't quite place, "Da-Uhh… Phantom!"

"Da Phantom? A little self centered are we?"

"It's just Phantom, jerk."

"Bitch."

The two boys glared at each other some more and the feeling that Daniel knew the kid grew. Enough to really bother him. After about a minute Phantom broke the contest by rolling his eyes, "Didn't you have more questions?"

Daniel thought about it for a second before asking, "Who's Knight Guy?"

"Again, names kid. You need to be more creative," Daniel ignored the comment and Phantom sighed, "I told you. I don't know who this guy is; I've never met him before. Any other questions I haven't already answered?"

Still feeling ticked off and hoping to throw off this kid who seemed to think so highly of himself Daniel asked, "How did you know my name?"

The question had the desired affect. Shock fluttered across Phantom's face and he started to stammer.

"Yes how did you know the child's name, Ghost Boy?"

Phantom's face fell as the temperature in the room dropped and Daniel was paralyzed with fear. Daniel watched behind Phantom as Knight Guy rose out of the ground, "Found you, boy"

Phantom put a hand on Daniel's chest and shoved him through the wall behind. The pair emerged in the hallway toppling over each other.

"Daniel, move!"

"You move!"

In their commotion to stand the pair just ended up getting more and more tangled together.

"Hahaha, sweet irony. Daniel, you should know better than to run from me."

Daniel froze nose to nose with Phantom when Knight Guy said his name. Phantom's eyes widened and he managed to stand, kneeing Daniel in the process. As soon as he was free Daniel scrambled up against a wall.

"Who are you?" Phantom demanded, "Why are you here?"

"What, no witty banter that you are so famous for? You have never seen me before and this surprises you? I thought you would be smarter than that, smart enough to realize you have greater enemies more horrible than your worst nightmare," Knight Guy leaned on his staff, seeming totally at peace.  
Phantom shrugged, "I've been in this business for a while, I doubted many more people would want to bother me." Daniel whimpered as phantom's hands lit up with green energy, "Now, who are you?"

Knight Guy laughed, a scary echoy sound, and stood up straight, "My name is Aetas Mors."

"Time Death?" Daniel broke his paralysis to interrupt.

Aetas Mors tilted his head, "I'm impressed human, you have knowledge of a dead language not many know about anymore."

"Daniel, hush please," Phantom said over his shoulder.

"Why should I, Whitey?"

"Because you may end up joining the Romans!"

"Whitey?" Mors asked Phantom. Phantom closed his eyes, "He's a special case. Now, since you won't tell me who you are, join the Romans!"  
Phantom raised a glowing fist and aimed for Mors face at full force. Mors stepped out of the way with surprising agility and tapped Phantom on the back with his staff as he flew past him.

"Ahgh!" A scream of agony escaped Phantom and he slammed into the wall.

"Haha, you are fun to dance with, Ghost Boy."

Phantom stood up pushing off the wall, "Let's see if you know the waltz." Phantom disappeared.

Daniel watched Mors look up and down the hallway, shifting nervously. "Where are you, wimp?" Mors cried.

"Right here!"

Mors suddenly flew into the ceiling. Pieces of plaster rained down on Daniel dusting his hair and skin white. Mors fell to the ground and groaned but didn't move.

Phantom materialized above a very shocked Daniel.

"Are you alright?" Phantom asked. Daniel nodded faintly. "Here," Phantom stuck out his hand to help Daniel stand. Daniel ignored him and shakily got to his feet, "I might be sick."

"Would you just run, please!" Phantom turned and took off flying down the hallway.

Daniel sighed. His life just got way too interesting.

Daniel ran after Phantom working hard to catch up, "Why are we running?"

"I need to get you out of here."

"Please, I can take care of myself. Ghost or not, I can fight! Just take me back to my room and I can grab my baseball bat."

"Yes, because you can beat up a ghost while playing baseball. Kid with an attitude like that you're going to get yourself – Ahh!"

Daniel jumped back to the wall as Phantom suddenly face planted. Phantom flipped on his back to find a green rope attached to his ankle. The rope lead back down the hall to a very angry looking Aetas Mors.

"You are not getting away from me that easily, Daniel!" Mors began to pull on the rope hand over hand, tugging Phantom toward him.  
Phantom shot a ball of green at the rope only succeeding in burning a spot into the carpet. "Daniel, help me!"

The fear in Phantom's voice shocked Daniel into action. He pushed off the wall and seized Phantom by the underarms pulling with all his might.  
Mors laugh echoed down the hall, "Resistance is futile, boys! I am a great bounty hunter who always catches his prize. My boss will be very pleased to see the Halfa."

No matter how hard the pair pulled Mors was stronger and soon Phantom was at his feet, Daniel still holding onto the ghost boy.

Mors stuck out and smacked Daniel across the face. Phantom cried out as the human spun into the wall crumpling at its base. Mors laughed again at Daniel's weakness and, bending down, picked Phantom up by the throat.

"You made a foolish decision of screwing with the timeline and must pay for your mistake."

"Wait, you don't understand!" Phantom tried.

"I do not need to understand. I do not want explanations. Frankly, child, I do not care what happens to you." Mors voice had slowly risen to a bellow waking Daniel.

Daniel pushed himself up on his hands and knees and put a hand to his forehead. It came away red. Daniel's stomach turned at the sight of his blood on the floor. The ground beneath Daniel rolled like the deck of a ship.

_Phantom_

_Mors_

Slowly Daniel remembered why he was lying on the floor bleeding. Daniel turned over to see Aetas Mors towering above him. Mors held Phantom by the throat, slowly squeezing. The sight sparked an old, suppressed memory in the back of Daniel's mind.

~Flashback Time~

Four-year-old Daniel was sitting on the floor of his kitchen playing with toy cars. Vlad sat at the table reading the newspaper. Maddie was at the stove burning a pot of chili; Maddie's cooking skills had yet to develop.

Daniel remembers his parents talking about a random news article. Something about ghost attacks in a city called Amity Park. Boring stuff to a toddler.  
There was a sudden crash from the front room and Daniel's father ran to investigate. Maddie pulled Daniel behind the island counter and tried to console the crying child.

There was another crash and Daniel winced at his father's scream. Maddie cussed before making Daniel promise that he would not move from his spot on the floor. When Daniel begrudgingly agreed she ran to the foyer. Daniel sat back and clamped his hands over his ears trying to block out the noise from the foyer. Through his hands he heard his parents talking and another mans voice he didn't recognize. The noise soon became too much for him. After he heard his mother scream Daniel creeped to the doorway peering into the foyer.

Rubble was strewn everywhere. Broken cobblestone, glass shards, and wood splinters covered the entire entryway. They front door lay discarded across the sweeping staircase. Where the door used to be there was a gaping hole spanning the side of the mansion.

Daniel spotted his mom on the other side of the foyer. Maddie was lying on her stomach, not moving.

"Mommy!" Young Daniel was about to run to her when he heard his father's voice.

"No, Daniel."

The child looked up searching for the source of the voice. Hovering high off the ground was an extremely large, very strange, very scary man. He had on a weird white jumpsuit with a cape flowing down his back. Black horns arched out of his head and his skin was tinted blue-green. Daniel couldn't see his face.

The white man was holding Daniel's father at arms length by the throat.  
"Daddy?"

"It's okay Daniel," Vlad stopped to take a gasp, "It'll be okay."  
"Who are you talking to?" The white man looked down at the young boy and surprise fluttered across his face. He paused before saying, "I won't kill you, Vladimir, only because of your son. Every child needs his father." With that The White Man let go of Vlad ten feet off the ground.

* * *

"Daniel?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea. Daniel, are you in there?"

Daniel opened his eyes and shook himself out of the reverie. He wasn't four years old experiencing why his father hated ghosts. He was fifteen, standing in the hallway of his mansion trying not to pee his pants with terror.

"Stay awake boy. I want you to witness your friends demise," Mors turned back to Phantom who was struggling to get out of his death grip; slowly turning blue in the face.

"Mors," Phantom panted, "Leave him…alone…he's not…part of this."

"It is not up to me whom I capture. Save your breath ghost boy, it may be your last."

Daniel watched Phantom aim one last halfhearted kick towards Mors' stomach before giving up. His head lolled to the side.

"Phantom!"

Mors ignored Daniel's cry. He threw Phantom's lifeless body to the ground. The movement seemed to cause some reaction in Phantom's unconscious mind. His dim, almost nonexistent, aura glowed brighter. It formed rings that sped up and down Phantom's body. Before Daniel's eyes Phantom's hair turned from white to black and his clothes changed to jeans and a T-shirt. Suddenly Daniel found himself staring at The Danny Kid.

"W-what?" Daniel stuttered.

Mors spun his staff around before aiming it at The Danny Kid's heart. "I will be well rewarded for this prize." Mors sounded pleased with himself. A ball of menacing, swirling, green energy formed around the crystal.

Without thinking Daniel jumped between the staff and The Danny Kid, "No!"

To this day Daniel has no idea what compelled him to do it. Daniel knew he was a coward and cowards should never forget where they stand. That just leads into an entire world of trouble. Plus, he had just met The Danny Kid. Why should he be saving him? Not like the kid had done anything for Daniel, right?

_Wrong._ A voice in the back of Daniel's head muttered and Daniel knew he should listen. But he didn't want to listen.

"Move child," Mors demanded.

"No," Daniel said even more firmly than before hoping his voice wasn't shaking as much as his knees. Somehow Daniel felt connected to The Danny Kid. In that moment Daniel decided that, no matter what, he was never again going to stand to the wayside while someone he cared about was harmed, especially if it was in front of him. "Wherever you take him, I'm going too!"

"Foolish human. Stand aside or face the wrath or the Ghost Zone's greatest bounty hunter."

"You've already killed him what more could you possibly want with a dead body?!"

Mors shoulders slumped, "He is not dead you imbecile. You obviously do not grasp the concept of_ bounty_ hunting. However, I am not afraid to kill you. Now stand aside!"

When Daniel didn't move Mors chuckled and said, "Very well." Mors lifted his staff for the third time and Daniel squeezed his eyes shut as the ball of green formed. He didn't want to watch the weapon of his destruction form.

But the blow never came. Instead Daniel heard a small _ding-aling-aling_ followed by Mors cursing. Daniel opened his eyes in time to see Mors produce an old flip cell phone out of nothing and place it against his helmet.

"What," Mors demanded. He listened for a moment, "Uh-huh…No…Fine." The ghost slammed the flip phone shut and lowered his staff  
"You live to see another day, human," He spat the last word like an insult, "Consider yourself lucky." With that Aetas Mors disappeared.

Once he was gone Daniel's knees gave out. Daniel slapped the ground his body shaking all over. _What just happened?_ The longer Daniel sat there the more he somehow convinced himself the entire episode had been a very bad hallucination. In fact, after nine and a half minutes Daniel was ready to go back to bed. His adrenaline had long worn off and the tiny headache behind his eyes had returned along with a throbbing on his forehead.

Daniel stood and turned around. He would just head back to his room and get a nice 12-hour long sleep under his belt. Daniel began to walk forward when he glanced downward and had to stifle a scream. The Danny Kid was lying on the floor in front of him looking half-dead.

The events of the night came flooding back to Daniel. A ghost knight had attacked and almost killed him and The Danny Kid. The Danny Kid was actually Phantom. He had flown through walls. He had flown!

"Oh God," Daniel whipped wetness from his eyes. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying. When Daniel pulled his hand away he did a double take. Daniel's hand was colored red from blood. Daniel poked the dull pain on his forehead and winced at the spike of pain that ran through his head.

"Oh God," Feeling a panic attack coming on Daniel began to take deep breaths, "Keep it together, Masters. It can't be that bad, can it?" Daniel took a step back to inspect the gash in a dark window. A stranger stared back.

Daniel's face was red from the blood running down it and matting his hair. His jeans had ripped at the knee and he could feel a bruise or five forming on various parts of his body. Dust from the ceiling falling in had painted Daniel's entire body white. The gash on Daniel's forehead wasn't half the size he'd expected and was already starting to scab.

Daniel took a deep breath trying to calm his tired, fraying nerves. The Danny Kid/Phantom's earlier word came back to him. You have to accept this world you've been dragged into. Whether you like it or not!

Daniel tore his eyes away from his reflection and walked back to The Danny Kid. He gently nudged Danny/Phantom's foot. The kid muttered something and rolled his head but remained unconscious.

_At least he's alive._ "Well kid, you got your wish. I believe in ghosts. Now what?"

Danny

…

* * *

**A/N: This update is to fix some italics that I forgot when originally uploading. That's what I meant by formatting errors**

So I deeply apologize for any formatting errors! My computer's old and it doesn't correspond well when I copy & paste the story into fanfiction. HUGE MOUNTAINS of thank yous to Guest and Universal808 for making me realize you can't have a DP fanfic without Sam and Tucker! Did you know they're only not in one of the original episodes? More thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great and no matter how short the review is it motivates me. I know that this chapter isn't exactly up to Parr but I'll get on top of fixing it ASAP. Plus, I finally found a beta! So, expect better grammar in the future (hopefully :P). If anyone has free time on their hands and wants to beta for me PLEASE PM me. I'd really appreciate it.

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, we'll all have to see! I had these first three pictured in my head before I wrote them down so it made it easier to write them. I'll do the best I can!

One last thank you to every reader who took the time to decipher my bad grammar and awkward sentences to get here!

I love you all, please read & review! Untill next time, GeekyZelda


End file.
